I'm Losing You
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: Rule nineteen of the Rules of Love series. The world is being torn apart by demons. As young Nero Sparda and his allies kick as much demon ass as they can, a horrible truth from the other side has been revealed: Vergil is alive...and the reason for ALL of this chaos. Nero's half-blood mother, Anael comes forward to try to sway Vergil back to the light...and back to her. VergilXOC.


"Sorry, Dante," Anael frowned to herself as she advanced without him noticing, "But I'm getting to him first." Rushing up the path to the very top of the Qliphoth Tree, she took a deep breath, her heart going a mile a minute.

Mother and father of Nero Sparda are finally gonna speak after such a long time. Ana hasn't even seen Vergil after his "death" many years ago. Every single day, she longed for him. She needed him by her side. She wanted him to help her raise the first Nephilim in existence.

She approached the tree he was sitting behind slowly, not exactly sure how this will play out. "Vergil…"

He didn't move, but he did speak, "I didn't expect you to remember me."

Such a harsh and self-defeating statement made her blood boil, earning a small growl, which Vergil did hear. However, she was quick to calm herself as she spoke, "I could never forget you."

"You should've," he commented, finally turning his head to her, seeing her from the corner of his icy blue eye, "You look like you've aged 50 years."

"Feels longer, without you, Vergil," she took another step.

"Walking on eggshells, I see," he released a gentle chuckle, "Scared of me?"

"More like anxious. And I'm going this for your own good."

He fully turned his head and shifted his body, "What do you mean?"

"After all of this time, I still love you," she reached into her shirt and pulled out his amulet, the one that he passed down to her when he knew his "end" was coming and wanted to keep it somewhere safe. His eyes widened out of surprise.

"So...you actually kept it."

This harsh cold tone was starting to grate on Ana's nerves. Placing the amulet on her chest, she countered his tone with a harsh one of her own, "Is it such an unbelievable stance that someone might actually care for you?!"

Finally standing up, causing the tree to retreat, Vergil turned to her, "You don't understand what I had to do."

"No, I don't, you're right," she grumbled, "But it would help if you kept me in the loop. That way, I could help you."

He scoffed proudly, "I don't need your help, Ana," her heart skipped when he spoke her nickname, but it was the name he knew her by, "My path is designed for me to travel alone."

"Who determined that?" she crossed her arms across her torso, "Was it written in the stars? Did you receive a vision that says that? Are you cursed? From what I'm seeing, this is a futile excuse to push others away!"

He snarled, "I must walk alone, that way you don't get hurt!"

"If you couldn't tell, I can handle myself! And why seek more power when you're powerful enough?!"

"There's always a bigger threat!" he yelled, clearly getting angrier the longer the conversation went on. "I want to be the strongest demon in the Underworld so that way, I rule them all."

"Vergil, you are aware that you will create your own downfall," Ana spoke grimly, "Once you're at the top...the only way you have left is to go down…"

"That'll never happen," he waved that notion away. Now standing and looking at her, he noticed that this once cocky and beautiful angel he once cared for, is now bitter and wanting to end her own suffering. Almost like a Fallen Angel of sorts. "The years have been hard, I see."

"And you look like the years were kind to you. Age is a funny thing," she commented. "Also, interesting that you are surprised that I still care about you."

He huffed a bit, his gaze off of her and off to the side, "It was only a fling. A moment of weakness."

She frowned deeply, "So...the sparring, the talking, the love we once shared...means NOTHING to you?! Vergil...we have a son!"

"He's no son of mine! Nor do I care!" he barked, "All I care about is power!"

"Is that so...then why did V care for my safety?!"

His eyes narrowed as he felt a strange, yet familiar warmth at the bottom of his stubborn heart. When V joined back within Urizen's body, Vergil obtained most of V's memories and emotions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom," Nero sighed, talking to a distant looking Ana, "Will you stay with V?"

"Any reason to do so?" she asked, trying to gently rein him in and remember not to think on instinct and rely on logic.

He turned to her and stated, "Just in case...if something happens. Besides, I don't need you fighting with me."

She shrugged, "Fair enough. Just be careful. I lost Dante, Lady, Trish and…" she sighed deeply, "Azrael. I can't bear to lose you too."

"I'll be fine," he tried to reassure her. Sure, their relationship was very rocky at first-being placed up for adoption in Fortuna while Ana was clearly alive wasn't exactly what Nero would call responsible-but seeing her treat him as a young man and not just her son, has made him respect her a little more every day. It didn't take long for Ana to gain her son's love back after so long of being apart.

"Don't worry, Ana~" Nico smiled, "I'll look after him! That Devil Breaker I just made for him will help him kick some serious demon ass! Just like his old lady!"

She chuckled and flashed a sly grin, "Thanks, Nico. Always good to have an open-minded mechanic." Taking her twin's kilij named Vengeance, her own twin hooks named Saint and Sinner, and the very long retired Beowulf, she gently gripped her son's shoulder, "Give 'em Hell."

"Got it, Mom," he nodded as he went the other way, away from V and Ana.

She turned to the black-haired young man and she commented, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I need your help, simple as that."

She walked up and touched his skin, which he immediately recoiled away, "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm half-angel. I can sense demonic energy with just a single touch."

"I didn't know angels could even breed with humans or even demons for that matter."

"Nero is the product of such a relationship," Ana frowned, true sorrow in her dark blue eyes. However, they sharpened when she heard demonic growls closing in on them. "Stay close and stay alert," she commanded V.

Suddenly, he got brave as he stood in front of her, "Allow me."

"Ummm...V? For once, I agree with the angel chick," Griffon-who was completely quiet until now-commented with worry, "You are not at your peak condition."

"V, you clearly have some demonic energy, but it's very weak."

His eyes widened as he looked at her, "You gained that? How?"

"I touched your arm. Even though you pulled away from me, my fingertips lingered enough to feel it. You have demonic heritage, but mostly human, more or less. Come on, we can't let my son have all of the slaying fun."

"Very well. But I'd still advise you to stay behind me."

She only rolled her eyes, "Well, let me reassure you that I may not be as springy as I used to be, I still got it~" As they advanced into an open dock, there was a swarm of slightly strong mooks ready for them. Seeing their prey, they started to snarl and rush towards them. With a smirk, she stepped forward, "Watch and learn, kiddo~ Maybe you'll learn a thing or two."

Cracking her knuckles within Beowulf, she whispered to herself, "Azrael, watch over me."

Starting to bounce on the balls of her feet, her fists up, she was quick to jab the closest demon in the face, followed by a super quick, but hard punch square into the head. It shrieked loudly, but a roundhouse kick was all it took to knock it down for the count.

Two more rushed at her, but she jumped into the air and slammed down on one's head with Beowulf's powerful Killer Bee kick. It was enough to cripple it and become dazed. Ana then focused on the second demon, delivering a flurry of punches into its face. She released one last punch to send it reeling into a metal crate, killing it ultimately.

Seeing one out of the corner of her eye, she smirked as she sidestepped the incoming attack and delivered a beastly Straight punch, sending it sliding across the asphalt, taking a good chunk out of it.

As V watched the carnage, memories started to get a bit fuzzy; seeing how Beowulf was being used reminded him of something...something that was locked away.

"Damn!" Griffon gawked, "Who knew?!"

With three more at full power, they all rushed at her at once, making her quickly think. All three of them roared at her, but with a powerful Rising Dragon move, rose everyone into the air, including herself. Thinking fast, she grabbed Saint and Sinner and released a flurry of slashes mind-air, slashing her foes into ribbons.

She landed on her feet, while their corpses crash to the ground.

Sheathing them back onto her back, she chuckled, "It's been a long time since I pulled that move off. Dante would be proud of that one."

V was about to approach, but she hissed, "Two are still alive. Stay back, V!" Sure enough, one rushed in and slashed her shoulder, making her hiss, but using that adrenaline and building rage, she punched her attacker in the chest twice and then tilted her stance, kicking it in the face several times with impressive speed, followed by a split, her heel crashing down on its skull, turning it into mush.

The weakest and the last one snarled and lunged.

Griffon gasped, followed by V rushing towards her, but in a flash, the demon's head was dislocated from its shoulders. In Ana's grip was Vengeance, with the stance of the man she once loved. With a twirl and spin, she slowly sheathed her brother's heirloom with a satisfying click of the hilt hitting the lip of the sheath. She huffed, "Child's play."

"Your shoulder," V pointed out.

She strained her neck to see it, but it was Griffon that flew over and commented, "Whoa! Not even a scratch!"

"It must've just clipped my shirt and coat, shielding me from the attack."

V stepped forward and gently grabbed a hold of her glowing gauntlets, "I have a feeling I've seen these before."

She only looked at him and grunted, "Unlikely. Maybe the beast that expired to give them up, but so far, these are the only Devil Arm barred from that species. It was passed down to me."

"Who was the original owner?" he asked.

"A man named Vergil. He was the one who taught me those moves, while Dante helped a little."

That name sparked V's mind, knowing full well that this angel was what he deemed was the light in Vergil's dark heart. So now...it's best to play stupid to avoid suspension.

"You seem to speak fondly of this man," V stated.

"I love him…" she then sighed, "LOVED him. It's been a long ass time since his death. If he hasn't shown up by now, then he truly is dead. My only regret is that I never got a chance to tell him that he was gonna sire a son, Nero. The Sparda line lives on through him."

V, unable to really say anything that could hint at his connection with said demon, he spoke softly, "I'm sure he'll be happy to know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So...V lied," she snarled at him, "You are not happy that Nero exists. Well, newsflash, pal, he does! And you're the father!"

"Why are you so sure that it's me!?" he sneered, "You were close with Dante!"

"Did you really think I'd fuck Dante?! I don't even love him! As a brother and partner, yes! As a lover, fuck no! I loved YOU, not him!"

He only scoffed, "So you're telling me that you went through this whole time without physical intimacy? From another man?"

"Funny how I had my hopes up that you'd be alive and come back to me," Ana sighed bitterly. "But to answer your question, yes. I waited this long to touch you again. How wrong I was...if I didn't know any better...I'd say that you never loved me at all…"

"I was young and foolish, driven by physical needs back then. I said things that I have outgrown. Do I still love you? I'm...not sure," he sighed, his bitterness slowly dying, thinking back on the life they once had. Yes, he was happy without pursuing power, but after making love with her all those years ago, he felt like he must resume his quest for power, not just for him...but to protect Ana.

Was that his endgame the whole time? He wanted the power to be seen as superior to Dante and to reclaim his demonic birthright, but did this half-human half-angel truly make him realize that his pursuit of power for himself was fruitless and to focus on gaining it to protect the one he cares for?

Instead, he shook away these thoughts, trying his hardest not to break down. "Give me back my amulet please."

Ana took a deep, but sharp breath as she removed it from her neck, gazing lovingly at it for a moment and made a comment, "I had half a mind to give it to Nero when I was reunited with him."

Vergil blinked, "Reunited?"

"Not my proudest moment as a mother. Archangels that slaughtered my own mother, Azrael sacrificed his life to defend me as I fled. I knew the angels were after me, so when he was born, I made the decision to give him up, at least until he was old enough to understand. Nearly got myself killed fighting off the angels. It took me years to heal after that…"

"Why would angels want to slaughter their own kin?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Why would demons want to tear you and Dante to ribbons every other day?!"

He gave her a deadpanned look, "Ok, point taken. But in our defense, our father is quite the bastard."

"And my mother was an idealist, wanting all three races to live in harmony. I'm just glad Nero is alive to prove that point. And thankfully, he's strong enough to tackle archangels if they dare tangle with him."

"Most of him is human, yes? From both of us?"

"Yes, but because of this, he can hide his angelic and demonic sides much better than us. And...I have a feeling he's a late bloomer," she smiled, knowing that great unparalleled power rests in Nero's heart; she can sense it every time she touches him and vice versa.

Vergil hummed in thought, "What do you mean by that?"

"When did you and Dante first obtain your demonic forms?"

He looked down at his beloved blade, Yamato for a moment, "I was 8 when it awakened within me. Why?"

"Nero is probably 21 at this point. And so far, no Angel form or Demon form."

"His human blood might be too strong," Vergil pointed it out, "He might not ever obtain a trigger at all."

"I doubt that's the case, Vergil. Before you sliced off his Devil Bringer, he did have demonic power within him. Even now, his energies are still there."

"Honestly, Nero shouldn't even exist. It's common knowledge that..."

"Angels and Demons cannot breed, just SHUT UP!" Ana raged at him. "How many times do I need to hear that!? Newsflash, Vergil, it is possible! Nero is living proof!"

"He's an abomination! Three races taint his blood! Now, stop making me wait and hand over the amulet!"

She handed it out, "Take it...it's clear you are too far gone to even care anymore."

He walked forward towards her, his hand outstretched to take it, and at the very last second, Ana chucked it hard over her shoulder, sending it flying down the path she came from.

Vergil, now furious, growled, "Foolish...mistake."

"It's for your own good, Vergil." Her heart was officially cold towards the man she once loved, her eyes stinging at the realization.

She was losing him...and it's impossible to tell if he can ever come back.

He unsheathed Yamato and growled, "This will not be like our little spars. I will kill you, Ana."

"You just did…" she whispered, getting into a defensive Beowulf stance, her vision blurry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something hit the back of Nero's head, making him curse, "Ow! Damn, what was that?" Turning back to see the projectile, he picked it up, Dante close behind, "Mom's amulet?"

"No, that's originally Vergil's. It's the twin to this one," he removed his own from the inside of his shirt, showing the same red gem in the center, but with a silver chain rather than a gold one. "But...Vergil gave it to her before he left so, why is it…" as it the reality just dawned on him, he shot his gaze straight up at the top of the tree. "Oh no…"

Nero looked up as well, "Mom…"

Dante only growled, "Stupid woman!" He rushed to go forward.

Nero hissed, "Not without me!"

"No, I can't let you!"

"That's my mother, Dante!"

"Yes, I know!"

"Then let me help her!"

"You won't be able to help!"

"Why not?!"

"Vergil is far too powerful for you to handle!"

"I must protect her! I don't want to lose my remaining family, Dante!"

He growled at the stubborn youth, "She's not the only one, Nero!"

"Then you understand why I must fight!"

"I can't let you."

"Why not?! Because I'm dead weight?!"

"Because he's your father!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blows were delivered and parried. Thrown and blocked. Thrust and dodged. No one was getting anywhere. The battle was literally blurring as if time was still and nothing was real. Vergil felt this before when he fought with Dante years ago on the top of the Temen-ni-gru in the rain.

But instead of his brother, he was fighting his former lover.

Ana, her heart completely blocked out, ignoring the terrible sick feeling in her gut, was driven by anger. Rage. She wanted to knock Vergil down off his high horse and show him that power is nothing without someone to protect.

Her battling style was not poppy or free-flowing as it usually is; she was hard and blunt with her movements, making Vergil second-guess his tactics. He was so used to Ana just jumping around and dodging him with playful ease that he would peg her movements quickly.

However, based on how she fought now...he knew that this was his fault. However, will this knowledge deter him? No.

Almost at the same time, they released their triggers, Angel and Demon, and tossed the weapons away, brawling like wild animals.

No one got a leg up. They were equal.

Vergil only got angrier, "How are you still standing?!"

"You know why! Because I fight to protect my remaining friends and family! Even if I perish, I know I died fighting to protect my son!"

"ENOUGH!" he roared, his summoned swords emerged, forcing Ana to brace herself as she took them like a champ, despite the painful slashes into her side. With a growl, she didn't let go, Vergil getting more and more unhinged, "I don't want to kill you!"

"Why not?!" Ana questioned, "You said so yourself that you don't care!"

"I not once said I didn't care!" he argued.

She countered, "Yes you did! You don't care about Nero, don't care about our past, don't care about what we once had!" Interlocking claws together, she got in close to him and sneered, "If it wasn't for my angelic blood, you'd still be Nelo Angelo today!"

He snarled, clearing getting blind in fury, but using this to her advantage, she stepped back and using his forward momentum, swung him away like a very bad dosey-doe move and he crashed into the wall with a hurting groan. "Cheap move."

"You shouldn't let your emotions get the better of you."

"Look who's talking!" he roared, tackling her into the ground, "Tearing up over what you can't have!"

"That's because...you've lost your way...and therefore, I'm losing you!" In a final burst of her angelic energy, he was severely burned as he quickly got away from her, snarling like a wounded animal. She stood up and grabbing Vengeance in her grasp, marched over to him and without hesitation, stabbed him through the gut.

His Demon trigger expiring, he coughed a bit, looking down at the angelic kilij in his stomach. Looking up at the woman holding it, he noticed that her dark blue eyes were full of tears and showing him utter sorrow and rage within their dark color.

His own blue eyes narrowed, "Do you feel...sorrowful for skewering me?"

"I'm upset that I fell in love with a man that I couldn't save…"

With a soft growl, he unleashed a bit of his demonic energy as he grabbed Vengeance and pulled it away from his gut, making him grunt, his hand on the wound, pressing hard to stem the bleeding as his regen started to work. "I'm sorry I'm not the man you wanted. It's best for you to leave me…"

"Fine...just...remember what you've lost, Vergil…" Ana started to limp away, her back to him as she closed her eyes, letting those tears finally fall on her cheeks.

Little did she know that the calvary will arrive to do exactly what she tried to do...but with different results.

**Rule of Love**

**Tearing up=I'm losing you**


End file.
